Dying
by Ice Godess
Summary: Hilary has just been diagnosed with a disease. What happen's when she keep's it a secret. Will the Bladebrakers find out. Or will they still she her as the new girl in school.
1. Trip to the doctor

_**Hilary's POV**_

Just a cough and a sneeze. That's how it all started out. Then a trip to the doctor. I was waiting with my mom for someone to give me

my prescription. No such luck. The doctor came out to talk to us. He needed to take a blood test. "Why a blood test?" I mean come

on. It's just a cold. Right? Yet by the look on my doctor's face, now I'm not so sure. "I'm not sure but we believe Hilary has cancer."

What! Cancer! Who! What! How!! O why o why did this have to happen to me.

I'm not telling the guy's until there positive. Maybe not even them. I can't bear the thought of them treating me like a freak. I couldn't bear that.

Especially not from the guys.

It's bad enough having cancer. Yet being told I'm going to die. That pushed me over the edge.


	2. Thinking

Well it's settled. I have leukemia. There's no cure. It's fatal. I'm going to try to live a normal life. Yet easier said then done.

I need to wear a long skirt or pants the whole time. Because of the bruises as one of the symptoms of leukemia.

I have no friends. Nobody. I try to keep beyblading, but it takes too much of my energy up. I have a bitbeast too. The only

people who can give me trouble are the Bladebrakers. Mostly Kai. And now?

I'm at my house, on a hospital bed. Guinevere is keeping me company. My bitbeast. She's a phoenix. Like Kai's Dranzer.

Only Guinevere is blue, not red. She's able to come out of her blade at any time. She's out now. Hovering over me, like

a worried mother. She's different from the other bitbeast. I can feel her. She's real. Not a spirit or anything. Well I suppose

she can be, otherwise she wouldn't fit in her blade. I usual end up sleeping in her "nest". My blankets are her wings.

My parents, where ever they are, are sending me to a new school tomorrow. No more private school. Because it drains

me of "life" to fast. I know I'm there only child, but can't they give me some slack. There never home anyway. Why should

they care. "Come on Guinevere. Time for bed."


	3. Hospital

I knew it wouldn't last for long. It never does. I've been in school for two weeks, and now I'm being taken out.

It's not fair. There taking me out for chemo and radiation. I was just starting to make friends. Why do I bother?

Now? I had an argument with my doctor. I wanted two weeks of freedom. Now two weeks is over. And I'm

being confined to the hospital. I made friends with the Bladebrakers. Maybe they'll visit me. Maybe. I doubt

it thought. But hey, a girl can dream, can't she.

They put me in the Olcomerey(cancer) floor. I'm in a room with two other girls and a guy. The girls, Janet and Jenell,

sisters, try to make friend with me, but I ignore them. I did have fun last night. I snuck out of bed last night

and visited the little six year olds. O Kami, there so cute! They clime on me like I was there mom or something.

I can't wait to see them again. I know I'll be too weak to visit them soon. I know the chemo's going to make me

weak. The nurses told me.

The only possession I have is my cd player. And a few cd's. I burned most of them.

"Hilary! Guess what." That's Janet.

"Four cute guys are here to see you!" That's Janell.

"You have to-" Janet.

"Introduce us!" Janell.

"Whatever."

"You can go in now." Nurse.

Kami! The Bladebrakers. I didn't think they would come. I mean sure, I made friends with Tyson, annoying as he is,

and Max. I've really only meet Kai and Ray in passing. Max wasted no time.

"Hilary! Hey! What are you doing here? Our teacher said you were in the hospital. Thought she never told us why.

We missed you. Well me and Tyson did. Kai doesn't miss anybody! And you don't know Ray."

"Calm down Max. Like he said, we missed you. And we dragged Kai and Ray along."

"I missed you guys too. I don't get any visitors."

They all gave me strange looks. Well Kai didn't. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Thought

I think he studies me when no ones looking. We talked some more, then the nurse took me away for my first

radiation treatment. That was hell.

**_XXXXXX_**

You like? The first chapter she doesn't want to tell her other beyblading team. She doesn't know the Bladebrakers yet.

I hope you like.

Ice Godess


End file.
